


Dî Eryn Galen

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil trifft seine künftige Ehefrau zum ersten Mal. Eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. (Original von BetustaMorla)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dî Eryn Galen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dî Eryn Galen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670021) by [BetustaMorla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetustaMorla/pseuds/BetustaMorla). 



S.A. 123

Ëarant ritt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und sah sich suchend nach dem schwer ausmachbaren Pfad um, von dem sie abgekommen war. Sie hatte ihren Vater begleitet, um König Orophereine Nachricht von Círdan zu überbringen, als sie den goldenen Hirsch erblickt hatte. Ohne nachzudenken jagte sie ihm von Neugier getrieben hinterher, ohne die Rufe ihres Vaters zu beachten. Nach einer Weile hatte sie nicht nur seine Spur verloren sondern auch, wie sie feststellen musste, jegliche Orientierung. 

Als ihr Weg einen kleinen Fluss kreuzte, beschloss sie, ihrem Ross eine Pause zu gönnen und sich die Beine zu vertreten. Während ihr Pferd aus dem Bach trank, wanderte sie herum und blickte flussauf- und flussabwärts. Wenn sie ihm nur in die richtige Richtung folgte, würde sie sicherlich den Waldfluss finden, der sie zu den Hallen des Elbenkönigs bringen würde. Doch wenn sie die falsche Richtung wählte, würde sie sich noch mehr verspäten, und ihr Vater würde ungehalten mit ihr sein. Nun, noch mehr als er es sicherlich schon war. Denn dies war ihr erster Ausflug aus Mithlond.

Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das weiche Gras und schloss die Augen.

“Am egor dad?” Worauf auch immer sie hoffte, sie zu leiten, mochte sich nicht einstellen. Einzig ihr Pferd trottete näher und schnaubte in ihr Haar, wie um zu signalisieren "Mir ist langweilig, lass uns aufbrechen."

“Istani.” Sie tätschelte ihm sanft die Stirn.

"Ihr müsstet nach Norden reiten" Sie erschrak angesichts der Störung und sah sich nach ihrem Ursprung um. Sie fand ihn auf einem großen Ast einer alten Eiche. Nachdem sie ihm nicht antwortete, wiederholte er seine Worte.

"Ich hab Euch gehört", sagte sie leise, während sie seine Gesichtszüge studierte. Langes, blass-blondes Haar, dunkle Brauen und eisblaue Augen. “Ich nehme an Ihr seid ein Tawarwaith, wenn Ihr den Weg aus diesem riesigen Wald kennt.”

"In der Tat, und ich gehe davon aus dass Ihr aus dem Westen kommt? Wenn Euch große Wälder so fremd sind." Ein leichtes Kräuseln seiner Lippen strafte die Höflichkeit seiner Worte lügen, denn es erheiterte ihn offensichtlich, dass eine Elbin sich im Wald verirren konnte.

Trotz des spöttischen Untertons lächelte sie ihm freundlich zu, schwang sich auf ihr Pferd und ritt gen Norden. “Navaer brand edlothiand. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch einmal begegnen”, sagte sie zu ihm ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken..

“Navaer naurmith”, hörte sie ihn antworten, bevor sie ihr Pferd in eine schnellere Gangart einschlagen ließ.


End file.
